Romeo and Julien
by BrandNewWay
Summary: !WARNING! this is a GAY version of ROMEO AND JULIET.  This is one of my first stories ;D
1. Act 1

Act 1

_Julien_

I looked outside my window at the clear night sky with thousands of twinkling stars that reflected beautifully in the lake at the other side. "Julien ? Julien ? . Can you come down here for a second "shouted mother. "Yes, I'm coming! " I responded. As I stood up and walked down the stairs. Our house is not that big and our village is not that huge but it's cozy. Our village is called Decapuled and I'm going to be the next leader. We have one big enemy: Montague. I don't know exactly why but we hate each other!

I dragged myself into the kitchen and went to help my mom with the dishes.

We were talking just like normal until my dad came in. He shouted: ' Julien !, Julien ! Come with me right now ! Montague Attacked AGAIN! ".

I didn't know how fast I should run along with my dad. And then we saw the hostelry. There was nothing left of it. It was all burnt down. People along the road where crying because their beloved ones where inside. I just couldn't help but getting angry, and sad at the same time. Now.. Now I know why we hate them. "Why would they do something like this? So what are they going to do next? Burning down our whole village? "I said to my father in tears. "Calm down, calm down my boy this won't happen again. We will protect this village!" He said. I nodded "yes we will protect this village and we will never forgive Montague ! " I said.

I Was angry… so angry ! I could go to Montague right now and kill them all even if my life depends on it ! But then I went from angry to sad. Suddenly I felt so hopeless, just.. What could I do? I'm just one person. I can't save my whole village…

When I came home I saw my mother crying. Of course she would be sad. She used to come to that Hostelry almost every day. One of her friends worked there. I kept silent and went to my room at the attic. I tried to sneak up the stairs as quietly as possible. I don't want to wake up my little brother. I was so tired that I dropped myself on the bed and before I knew it was already morning.

Mom was calling me already for an hour to come and eat breakfast. But I'm not hungry.

But I need to go down someday. After a couple of hours staring outside the window I gave up and went down. My little brother was practicing with his sword, my dad has already gone working at the pup around the corner and my mother was unusually chipper today. She was cleaning the house while she was singing. She putted such lovely flowers on the table. I asked: "Mom, where did you get those beautiful flowers? " she said : "Do you know that field that we always played at when you were young ? That field has a load full of these flowers. Aren't they beautiful? " "Yes indeed they are beautiful mom. " I responded. " Hey mom, I go and check It out, okay ? " I said. "Yeah it's fine but you have to hide yourself with a cloak and you mustn't go too far and don't talk to strangers.." ."yeah mom I will be careful" I said while interrupting her.

I ran upstairs to my room to get my cloak. It's a beautiful white cloak. I wrapped it around me and walked down the stairs. When I was outside I went searching to the field. I couldn't remember it properly anymore but I do can remember the tiny little things. It couldn't be that far away I thought so I went to search around the area of my village. I was searching the whole day. Hour after hour and before I knew the sun was already setting. "I need to go home" I said to myself. So I did. I passed a few bushes and trees and then I came by a really huge green field full with beautiful yellow flowers. Just like those on our table. I was so happy that I found it that I couldn't hold myself back and began to run towards the field. I passed a lot of yellow flowers and when I couldn't run anymore I let myself drop between all those beautiful yellow flowers. I closed my eyes, thinking about today.


	2. Act 2

Act 2

_Romeo_

I just came back from a tired day. I was going to my usual place to sleep and rest. It is a huge field normally it has only grass but since a while ago it's full with beautiful yellow flowers. I went through the bushes and then I finally arrived at the beautiful huge bed of yellow flowers. I walked a wail and wanted to lie down to have a nap. But suddenly I saw there someone lying right in the middle of all the flowers. I was kind of curious who else found this secret place. So I walked a little closer. From far away you could see that it was someone in a white cloak but if it was a boy, girl, man, woman or an animal I couldn't see from that far away. The white cloak shimmered beautifully in the last bit of sun before it turns into night fall and all the yellow flowers around it. It looks like the flowers captured someone so beautiful in a white cloak that they don't want to let go. I wasn't even 10 meters away from it or it suddenly started to move. Did it wake up? I thought. Then suddenly but slowly it stood up. It looked desperately around like it didn't knew where it was. He kept looking around until it saw me. I still couldn't see clearly what it was, but suddenly a hard breeze came from behind me and blew away the white cloak. It is a beautiful blond haired boy with eyes you could drown into and skin as soft as a flower. This is the first time I ever felt this weird.. it's kind of a funny feeling that makes my heart throb. It kind of hurts.. but I like it. He was shocked. He looked at me with big eyes and with an 'what should I do now' face. I slowly walked towards him. He noticed that and took a few steps backwards. He looked behind him and saw his white cloak flying away. Then his eyes where back at me but only for a mere second before he started to run after his white cloak. I was stunned he was just too beautiful that I didn't know what to do. But one thing I knew sure, I won't let him chase his cloak alone. I also began to run. My footsteps are so light that even a wild animal won't hear me run. But he noticed me as soon as I started to run.

He looked at me like a scared animal. I wanted to say to him that I won't do anything to him that I just wanted to help him. But my voice wouldn't reach out. But I won't give up that easily. "If I can't speak I'll just show you " I humbled in myself.

I am a fast runner but he was faster somehow.

But he was not fast enough to catch his cloak in the wind. After a while running he almost caught it. He was so close but tripped over his own feet and fell in on clap right on the flowers. His cloak was still going along with the wind as if nothing happened. I didn't think it over, not even for a second, to chase his cloak. I ran towards him but before I could help or even touch him he already stood up and started to run again. But I won't let him run away from me this time.

I ran has hard as I could, harder than I ever did and I could manage to grab his arm that just moved beside his body. He turned around in a split second. He looked at me. I felt a warm, tingling feeling run through my body. He didn't say anything and tried to free himself. I didn't want to let him go," he cannot leave me". That was the only thing I thought of and could think about. "Please say something" I humbled.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something but before there would even come a sound out of his mouth he hesitated to say something. As if I could steal away his voice if he let me hear it.


End file.
